A Life Without Emptiness
by StarOfTheSeaa
Summary: What would have happened if Raoul did not show up when he did, in the last scene of the movie, but much later? Would the Phantom convince Christine to stay? Or would she choose light over love? EC based off 2004 movie includes song; No One Would Listen found in the bonus scene feature of the DVD


Hello! I'm HeavenSparkles, and this is my first Phantom Of The Opera fiction. I have written one other story and it was a Pirates Of The Caribbean fic, based around Jack and Elizabeth. I seem to always like the couples that don't get together in the movies I watch, and sometimes the books. But anyways, this story is based around the movie by Andrew Loyd Webber. I have never read the book so my characters are the same as the movie. My story picks up at the spot in the last scene when Christine sings the part in Down Once More/ Find This Murderer

"This haunted face, holds no horror to me now. Its in you soul, that the true distortion lies."

As I was watching the movie I was desperately looking for a spot that could be changed, so that Christine picks the Phantom and they end up together. And I found one! Right after Christine sings that part the Phantom looks down to his feet with a this look that says 'Your right' so I went with that. And I thought:

"What would have happened if Raoul didn't show up at that spot? Would the Phantom be able to convince Christine to choose him?"

So this is my story on what could have happened had Raoul not shown up and ruined the moment between them. Of course this is a EC fic and I know its choppy at spots but I just couldn't bring myself to change it. I just had a day of writing inspiration and I am pleased with how this turned out. Please let me know what you think, and take it easy on me for I know my characters may be OC. I'm sorry if they are, I tried my best to keep them their selves. But anyways enough of me talking! Enjoy the story, and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera, I do not own the characters or the songs all I own is the simple idea of what could have happened.

P.s. The song; 'No One Would Listen' from the movie (In the bonus features, it was cut out of the movie) is also in here so if you would like to hear how it goes that is what its called. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"_This haunted face, holds no horror to me now. Its in your soul, that the true distortion lies._"

The Phantom looked down to his feet unable to look Christine in the eyes. He knew the words she spoke where the truth. Yes his face was horrible, but his soul was the part of him that was truly mangled. For years he had hid behind his mask casting the world out. Knowing he would never be accepted as he so wished to be. He knew he could never be accepted by the world for the way he looked, and because of the horrible crimes he had committed. He had killed more then once in his life, and his very name caused people to be cringe. He hated the world of darkness he lived in. Yet it wasn't his fault that he was forced to live in it. Since he was a child people had been pushing him away, scared of his face. His own mother casted him aside, in shame of his face. These are the only feelings he has known all his life. He has never know love or happiness. Just pain and sorrow. He saw no reason in living, that is until Christine came along. She gave him hope and a reason to live. She showed him compassion where others had scorn him. She was the reason he lived each day, she was the light in his dark black world.

After a moment, when the Phantom did not look up or say anything to Christine. She took a step toward him. She let the curtain slip from her hand and hang on the side of the mirror, framing it elegantly. She held the Phantom's ring tightly in her other hand. As she softly placed her foot on the ground she stopped and waited to see if he would react. When he made no movement, she continued to step towards him, slowly. Once she was standing in front of him, she spoke. In a soft voice, barley a whisper.

"Angel, what have you done?"

At this the Phantom raised his head to look at Christine. He saw the pain in her eyes and the sorrow he had caused her. He had stolen her away from the happy future she had planned. He had taken away her chance at freedom. And he hated himself for that. But in his mind he had saved her. She was about to walk into a marriage with a man she did not truly love. She was blind to see that it was only a simple childhood crush, not near enough to create a family around. She would have become unhappy soon after marrying that "slave of fashion". But if she stayed with the Phantom with the man that truly loved her, she could be happy and would be for the rest of her life.

Suddenly the sounds of Christine's sobs filled the Phantom's ears. He realized he had lowered his gaze to the floor once more, and looked up to find Christine with her head bowed and her shoulders shaking. He hated seeing her like this, and hated more the fact that he had caused her to feel this way. He had stolen her away and she could see no happiness in her future.

Slowly and gently the Phantom reached out a hand toward Christine and set it on her shoulder. When she did not pull away or make any attempt to get away from him, he began to rub little comforting circles on her shoulder. When that did not help, he did the only thing he could think to do; sing.

"_No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears." _His voice was soft and gentle, like he was telling her a secret that he did not wish for anyone to over hear.

At the sound of his voice Christine raised her head. She looked at her angel and shared in the sadness he felt. She knew in an instant that she was the first to hear this song, and she felt honored yet frightened of what he may reveal. She looked into his eyes and felt herself becoming lost in the soft melody he sang to her, as if he was putting her under a spell with his voice.

"_Shammed into solitude, shunned by the multitudes." _

At this the Phantom released Christine's shoulder and softly rang his hand down her arm, bring it up in front of her, and holding her hand tight in his. He could tell she was under his spell from the moment he began to sing. He began to lead her to his bed by walking slowly backwards, she followed without a hesitation, trusting her angel blindly.

Christine felt tears in her eyes once more as she imagined her angel being shunned by masses of people due to his face. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she understood that he didn't want this life. He was forced into a life of emptiness due to the unforgiving appearance of his face. She knew and understood how it felt to be empty. She had felt empty ever since her father passed on, leaving her alone in the world without a friend to turn to. She had always felt her angel understood her about that, and now she knew he truly did. But to a much more severe degree. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she continued to follow her angel, listening to his song of sorrow.

"_I learned to listen. In my dark, my heart heard music._"

Christine was beginning to understand her angel now, she was realizing all the reasons for what he had done. He wrote music because it was the only light he had in his world, it was the one thing he enjoyed and the only way for him to express his feelings. The Phantom wasn't a man to be feared but a man to be sympathized. He had been through more pain in his life then any one person should ever have to feel. He had been pushed away by his own mother and cast into a life of darkness by the world. Christine was starting to understand that her angel needed her more then she needed him. He needed her to be the light in his cold dark world. She was the only way for him to find happiness in the cold unforgiving life he lived. And she needed him, for he was the only one to understand the emptiness she felt everyday. Something that Raoul could never understand.

The Phantom looked deep into Christine's eyes and felt tears stinging his own. He tried to blink them back but felt overwhelmed with emotions. He was baring his soul to her and she was listening. She was not trying to escape him, she was staying beside him trying to understand how he felt. As he continued to sing he raised his eyes to the ceiling, trying not to let Christine see the tears in his eyes.

"_I long to teach the world, rise up and reach the world." _

Christine understood at that moment that her angel desired to live a happy life. He longed to belong in the world above their heads, of happy smiling people. But they both knew he would never be accepted since his reputation long proceeded him, and his appearance would never be accepted in the modern day. He would simply be cast aside once more. No matter how hard her poor angel tired, no one would listen to the beautiful music he had to offer the world.

The Phantom lowered his gaze from the ceiling and reconnected his eyes with Christine's. As he watched her cry for him, he felt his own tears slip from his eyes. They rolled down his face leaving wet trails in their wake. He didn't wipe them away or try to stop. He just let himself cry in front of Christine showing her the pain he held inside all his life. Continuing to sing his song of pain and suffering.

"_No one would listen. I alone could hear the music." _

She understood his meaning by this, for no matter how hard the Phantom tried the world above would remain ignorant of the beautiful music he composed and wrote. He would try to have his opera house run in the way that pleased him, but he was always pushed aside by the people who held the most money and power. He felt alone, since no one would listen to what he had to offer, due to the horribleness of his face and the tales that haunted his name. That was until Christine showed up.

"_Then at last, a voice in the gloom. Seemed to cry; "I hear you, I hear your fears, your torment and your tears."" _

At this point the Phantom had grabbed both of Christine's hands wanting to show her just how much she meant to him. He looked into her eyes as deep as he could and sang in a slightly louder voice. He didn't want her to miss a word he sang, this was the most important part of the song to him. And all Christine could do was watch her angel as he tried so hard to explain his feelings for her. She continued to cry as did he as they walked towards his bed, slowly. Holding each others hands tight.

"_She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness."_

Christine nodded her head slightly as he sang those words. She felt the same way about him, he had seen her loneliness, and shared the emptiness she felt each day. The emptiness her father had left her in, the day he died. And when her angel had shown up that loneliness disappeared slightly, and the emptiness became less. For she had started to love this mysterious angel, and as he sang to her now she felt her love towards him grow. And all the Phantom had ever wanted was for her to love him back and be that light in his life he was so desperately seeking.

_"No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears." _

The Phantom continued to cry as he slowly lead Christine to his bed. He felt the step behind his foot, and began to slowly climb them one at a time, pulling Christine softly before him. He guided her up the stairs and to stand in front of the bed. He turned so they could sit facing one another then slowly lowered himself to sit on his bed. When he was seated he gently pulled Christine down beside him. She complied and sat in front of him, still holding his hands tight. And his gaze firmly. The tears still leaking out from her eyes.

"_No one would listen. No one but her. Heard as the out cast hears." _

As the Phantom finished his song he lowered his head and closed his eyes allowing his body to be over come with sobs. He cried from deep within his heart, he cried to hard that the sobs caused his shoulders and back to shake. He was in so much pain and all he could do was cry.

Christine continued to cry, but watched her angel as he became so overcome with sadness that it raked his body. He sat before her shaking with pain, longing to be comforted. Christine slipped her hands out from the Phantom's and gently put one under his chin. She lifted his head so he was looking at her and then wrapped both arms around his neck. She laid her head softly on his chest and continued to cry into his shirt. It was a few moments before she felt her angel wrap his arms around her and pull her as close to him as he could. He held her tightly and buried his face into her hair. He cried quietly, his breathing calming and his body stopped shaking. Christine had stopped crying and was at the moment listening to her angel's heart beat, in a normal steady rhythm. She felt his chest rise and fall, and felt in a complete peace. One she had not felt since before her father had passed, one she realized now she had missed all too much. After a moment of peace Christine pushed herself back from the Phantom, and he realized her immediately. She sat up and looked at the Phantom with a look of understanding, and acceptance. Now that Christine understood her angel she could finally see that the feelings she had towards him were feelings of love. She understood what she had been blind to not a hour ago. She looked deep into her angel's eyes and searched them. Finally she spoke in a very quiet, soft voice.

"Angel, do you love me?"

The Phantom looked at Christine with a look of disbelieving. He gently took her hands in his and held them tightly. He looked her deep in the eyes and answered in a soft, singing voice. Singing a melody that Raoul had sang to Christine on the night they got engaged.

"_Christine, I love you."_

At the sound of this familiar melody, Christine remembered Raoul. He had been pushed from her mind by the Phantom's song, and only now did she remember they were engaged to be married, and in love. But as she compared the love she felt between the two men she realized there was a major difference. She realized that the love she felt towards Raoul was a simple childhood crush, yet the love she felt towards the Phantom was of deepest passion, desire, and affection. He had been there for her when the world had seemed to have turned its back on her. In the darkest part of her life he was there to give her hope. She knew that if she chose to be with Raoul and escape the Phantom somehow she would never truly be rid of him. He would always be in her heart, following her every where she went. But if she chose to stay with the Phantom, her angel, she could live a happy life with the man she truly loved. She feared that the love she felt towards Raoul would die as their time together became more. She doubted it would last. Yet she somehow knew she would never stop loving the Phantom. They loved each other in such a passionate way she knew it would never die or fade away. And so she made her decision. She knew she may regret it, but in the end she knew she had to choose to follow her heart, not what seemed easiest. This is the only way for her to ever have a chance at happiness.

And so Christine slipped her hands from the Phantom's and held the ring up before both their eyes. She held it on her palm flat towards the Phantom and watched him as his gaze dropped to her hand. He looked at the ring, then back at Christine not understanding what it was she wanted him to do. Christine smiled a reassuring smile at him, and waited for him to pick it up from her palm. When he did she lifted her left hand and held it out towards the Phantom. He stared at her hand unbelieving, then slid the ring onto her wedding figure. As he did Christine began to speak in a soft, and caring voice filled with love and happiness.

"Angel, I love you!"

As the Phantom finished pushing the ring down her finger, he looked up to see her smiling. He instantly felt his heart warm and a smile grace his own lips. Christine leaned forward closing her eyes as their lips met. The Phantom was in shock as he felt her small warm lips connect with his own cold larger lips. But he was consumed into the kiss in a second. He closed his eyes and felt the most passion he had ever felt in his life. He also felt a feeling in the kiss he had never felt before but he had burned for his whole life. Love. He kissed Christine back, putting all the feelings he felt towards her into the kiss. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and soon his own where tightly around her waist. He never wanted this moment to end. In that one moment he felt more love, desire, and passion then he had felt in his whole life. Christine felt the same way, like this was the man she was truly meant to be with. The kisses she and Raoul had shared didn't even compare to this one kiss. It was on a level all its own. It was filled with passion and love, where hers and Raoul's had lacked. It was comforting, and in general just felt right. She couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to realize what was right before her eyes. She pulled him as close to her as she could as she deepened the kiss. Her hands playing with the hair on the back of his head, not feeling at all repulsed by how thin and fine it was. She rather enjoyed the feeling, knowing that no one was perfect, and beauty wasn't everything.

Finally she felt herself running out of breath and she pulled back softly to breath. When she looked into the Phantom's face she was surprised to see that the smile on his lips was also accompanied by tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying and she couldn't understand why. She gave him a confused look and all he could do was look away from her beautiful face.

He continued to cry. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of pain, and confussion. He had stolen her away from her life and yet she was showing him love, and compassion. He couldn't force her to marry him and it killed him inside. Ever since he met Christine all he wanted was to have her love him back, and now she did. But she hadn't chosen to be with him out of free will. He had dragged her down here. He loved her, and that is why he could not force her to stay. She could never truly be happy, and it would kill him to see her suffer on his account. As he continued to cry and sort out his thoughts he felt her hand on his back rubbing it consolingly.

"Dear angel, why are you crying?" She asked in a soft comforting voice. "I love you, why are you not happy?"

The Phantom looked up at Christine and continued to cry.

"You must go. Go before the mod finds us. You are free from me. Just please forget about me, and all you have seen. Forget about what you know of the angel in hell!" He spoke in a ruff voice, as the tears continued to fall. He got to his feet quickly and turned away from Christine. He stood there for a moment and was about to step forward and leave her when he felt her stand beside him and take his hand in both of hers.

"Angel. I love you. And I choose to stay with you. Please do not push me away." Christine said in a soft voice. She moved closer to him and stood on her tip toes to place a light kiss on his marked and scarred cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch and relaxed. As the meaning of her words hit him, he turned around to look at Christine.

"You are free. Why would you stay? All I am is a horrible creature of the dark, I have nothing to offer you." He said it simply though Christine could feel the weight of the words as he spoke them, the truth to them. She smiled sadly at her angel, and laid another soft kiss upon his scarred face.

"I choose to stay with you for one simple reason. You can offer me love. Love, in a way no other man can. A love I will never forget or move on from. You are my one companion in my dark and empty heart. You understand me, and love me. That is all I need." Christine responded with a warm smile. She again took a step towards him, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Trying to show him just how much he meant to her. He fell into the kiss once more and kissed her back wrapping his arms protectively around her. Her arms instantly wrapping around his neck once more pulling him close. As they pulled apart their eyes locked and he knew that Christine would never leave him. And together in unison they sang to the same melody the Phantom had before;

"_Christine/Angel I love you!"_

As Christine spoke into his eyes her hands cupped his face and she softly ran her hands over his cuts and scars. They no longer frightened or repulsed her. She only saw the true beauty he held now. The beauty of his soul, and music. He wasn't the beast she had thought him not too long ago, he was simply a man lost in the dark seeking companionship and love. Which he had found in Christine's arms.

As Christine continued to run her hands over his face, he closed his eyes at her touch. Pushing his head into her hand, enjoying the sensation of her soft hands on his rough repulsive face. But as he was enjoying the moment the sounds of footsteps in water suddenly filled his ears. His eyes shot open, and he listened and looked around. Christine had not heard the footsteps for the look on her face was one of confusion as he looked around with concern. But as they stood there listening the foot steps grew closer and louder. And Phantom put his hands on Christine's arms and gently pulled her hands from his face, she now heard the foot steps too for her hands held his tightly as she followed close behind him to the doorway of his bedroom. When the Phantom emerged from his small bed room he saw Raoul standing at the gate of his home dripping wet and searching the room with his eyes for Christine.

"You! Where is Christine! What have you done to her?" Raoul screamed at the Phantom. The Phantom simply smiled and stepped out of the room gently pulling Christine with him.

"I have not harmed her. She is right here." The Phantom spoke in a strong yet gentle voice. He stepped aside to let Christine walk out of the room to stand beside her angel. Still holding his hand tight.

"Christine!" Raoul yelled, revealed to see her alive, and well.

"Hello Raoul." Christine spoke softly.

"Christine, what is wrong? Why aren't you more happy to see me? What has he done to you?" Raoul yelled angrily.

"Raoul, please stop yelling. I am perfectly safe, and fine. He has done nothing to me. I have simply come to see that the love you and I share is nothing more then a childhood crush. I cannot marry you, and be truly happy." Christine responded in a gentle voice. "I'm sorry."

Raoul looked between Christine and the Phantom. Not believing his ears. That was when he noticed that they were also holding hands.

"NO!" Raoul screamed out. "No! You can't love him! He is evil, he's a murderer! You can never be happy with him! He's somehow got you in a trance, he's hypnotized you! You can't be choosing this out of your own free will! He's threatened you! He's done something!"

The Phantom smiled at Raoul enjoying his pain. He looked over at Christine and felt a stab in his heart when he saw the look of pain on her face.

"Why are you sad?" The Phantom asked Christine. She looked away from Raoul and up at her angel. She looked him in the eyes, and in a soft voice asked;

"May I see him? I need to say good bye and tell him I do love him. Just not the right way." Christine answered in a kind voice. The Phantom looked at Raoul who was now cry and reaching through the gates for Christine. And yelling;

"I love her! Let me see her!"

"Its the only way you can move on from him." The Phantom said more to himself then Christine. He let go of her hand and walked over to the lever to lift the gate. As the gate went up the Phantom spoke quietly;

"Be my guest, sir."

Raoul slowly stumbled forward under the gate which was still rising and into the Phantom's home. He looked around, then walked towards Christine seeing no immediate danger. Christine walked down to the edge of the rocks and waited for him to join her there not wanting to step into the freezing water.

The Phantom stood off in the corner by the lever, trusting that Christine would not try to run off with Raoul. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Raoul.

As Raoul came to stand in front of Christine, she looked upon him with a look of sadness.

"Christine, what is the meaning of all this?" Raoul asked confusion written across his features.

"Raoul, its like I said before. I love you, but not in the right way. I love you like a child loves a close friend. Its not enough to build a life around. When I first saw you it brought back the happy memories of the days at the cottage with my father, and I feel in love with the dream. But it will never be enough to live a happy long life together with. It may be enough the first few months but the love will die, its not strong enough. I know that now." Christine answered sadly. A single tear escaping her eyes.

"Christine, what has caused you to think this?" Raoul asked, not understanding. Christine looked over to her angel as she took a deep breath and began to speak in just a loud enough voice for the Phantom to hear her.

"My angel has made that clear to me, even if he does not realize it. The love I feel towards him is completely different then the love I feel towards you. The love I feel towards him is a love of passion, and desire. I know it will never burn out and even if it means I have to spend my life down here in the shadows, its better then living a life in the light along side a man I do not truly love." Christine looked back at Raoul and felt her heart drop when she saw a tear rolling down his face. She felt horrible for breaking his heart, but she knew that if she had chosen to stay with him she would only cause him pain and suffering. And neither of them would ever be happy. She had to give him the chance to move on from her and find a woman who would love him in the right way, not for the dream of days in the past.

"I understand." Raoul said with deep sadness. "But I will never stop loving you, even if you stop loving me. I will never forget you and I hope you never forget me. I wish you all the happiness of life."

Christine felt tears sting her eyes at this and she stepped down into the water with Raoul. She let the tears escape her eyes. She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"I will always love you too, and I will never forget you. And I wish you, too, all the happiness life has to offer." Christine spoke in a whisper, she reached up towards his face with hers and kissed him softly on the lips. They stood there for a moment and kissed for the last time. It was a kiss of memories and goodbyes.

The Phantom felt his stomach twist up as he watched Christine, his Christine, kiss Raoul for the final time. He looked down at the ground and waited to look up until he heard movement. When he looked up again they were hugging, and he saw that Christine had tears rolling down her face. Finally after what felt like a century to the Phantom Raoul and Christine pulled apart. They looked into each others eyes one last time then Christine let go if Raoul's hands and walked over to her angel.

"We should be going now." The Phantom spoke softly to Christine. "I hear a mod coming to find and kill me."

Christine nodded her head. She took the hand that the Phantom held out to her. She watched as he pulled the curtain of the largest mirror aside, and slide the glass to the left, revealing a passage way. The Phantom stepped through slowly then turned and held out his other hand to Christine, she took it and stepped through. As she was about to disappear into the shadows she turned around and looked at Raoul with a sad smile. She let one last tear drop from her eye, then stepped into the darkness allowing the Phantom to let go of her hand and reach past her, sliding the door closed behind them. Closing out any light, and the childhood crush she had come to love. She looked away from the mirror then felt her angel's hand take hers and followed him in the darkness, away from a life a longing and regret. And into a life without emptiness, and full of love. She smiled to herself as she followed the love of her life through the dark cold tunnel and to the light at the end.


End file.
